


A late night has consequences

by justmarcialima



Series: Domestic Life [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Back Pain, Bickering, M/M, Massage, Murder Husbands, Old Married Couple, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal got home from a hunt with a bad surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A late night has consequences

As soon as Hannibal got back home from a hunt alone Will knew something wasn’t right with him. The next day he had his confirmation. Hannibal couldn’t get out of bed with back pain, laying pitifully on his stomach and groaning in frustration. Hannibal would never let anyone else have the satisfaction of seeing him in pain but Will was another story. With his husband he could make all the pitiful sounds he wanted. If he could handle the teasing afterwards. 

\- I think I miscalculated the heaviness of that pig. – He mumbled against the pillow, his hair all mussed and falling in his eyes. 

Will snorted beside him. 

\- Or maybe you’re getting too old for your own bullshit, Hannibal. – Hannibal made a very offended noise at the back of his throat and Will laughed. – Of course I’m not a twink either but I’m younger than you. You should let me to the heavy lifting next time. But no, you gotta hunt alone just so you can feel the power of the Chesapeake ripper. I swear what it’s the point of me if you still go off alone sometimes? 

\- Sometimes I need to surprise you. – He huffed. – And I’m not old. 

\- Sure not, babe. – Will said sarcastically. – And I don’t need to be surprised anymore. I’m already married to you for life, right? – He sighed. – Now take off your shirt and let me give you a back rub. – Will jumped out of bed to rummage the drawers, looking for oil.

Hannibal hummed at the sight of the grey sweatpants hanging low on his small hips. Will made a noise when he found the oil and Hannibal wasn’t even at the second button of his pajama shirt. Graham rolled his eyes and helped him get rid of the offending material, leaving Hannibal’s torso nude. 

The younger man manhandled Hannibal until he was laying down on his belly. He squirted a bit of the oil in his hands and started rubbing. Hannibal moaned right away, even if Will’s movements were gentle and reassuring. Little by little Will started applying more force, making Hannibal wince. 

\- I know, baby. – He shushed in a whisper at a particularly sore spot.

The burned scar tissue on Hannibal’s back made Will see red with rage but he felt better knowing Verger was very dead. He continued his massage very methodically until he felt Hannibal’s light snoring. One look and he confirmed his husband was dead to the world. Will got up and covered Hannibal thinking that it would be very nice if he made his husband breakfast with the hunt from the night before.


End file.
